Intelligence
by puppy-on-crack
Summary: A man comes in with a gun and asks who will take place of the girl he is going to kill. Reid offers, but why? Well its all to do with the fact that he is smart. read it, I dare yah. Triple dog dare you


Back! Back you damn plot bunnies! Stay back *swings a sword at the menacing beasts*. AHHH! *bunnies swarm and jump on the poor writer*. And that's how that went. So anyway this is another thing that I thought up in the shower while I was washing my hair. Quite frankly, I felt like this could actually be a conversation that really happened. Not only that but I am horrible with actually finishing my stories.

WARNING: should be cursing and talk of sex.

Disclaimer: Roses are red

Violets are blue.

Thanks for reminding me,

I hate you.

mOOm 

The team were sitting in the bull pen when Reid first walked in. They looked up in greeting before turning back to the paperwork that was on their desks. With a sigh Reid placed his bag next to his desk and sat down.

Reid counted five hours, fifty-three minutes and twelve seconds when a man walked through the door. He has a large overcoat shielding his body and there was a young girl walking suspiciously in front of him.

"Everybody stand back!" There was the click of a gun being cocked and the strange man Reid had been watching pulled the gun from behind the scared girls back to point it at the team. Morgan shot up out of his seat, followed quickly by Hotch and Gideon. Morgan's hand drifted near his gun before the man spoke up again.

"I wouldn't do that Mr. Morgan. One finger touches that gun and this girl gets a bullet through the temple." The man spoke harshly. He pulled down his hood to look at the men in front of him. He had black hair and stunning blue/silver eyes. He had a slightly large nose that was bent on the bridge. Reid couldn't help but feel like he knew that face. Suddenly it hit him.

"John Aberson!" He said as he stood up. The man looked at him in slight confusion before smiling.

"Ah, so you know who I am." The man chuckled lightly.

"Reid." Hotch said in a warning tone, trying to raise his hand to make Reid stop. Reid waved him back, looking intently at the armed intruder.

"Of course I know who you are. You are the man who pretty much invented the modern study of physics. You put the knowledge of physics over fifty years in the future than we already had! You have an IQ of 185 and are one of the most highly awarded research scientists in the world!" Reid said excitedly. Everyone looked at the supposed genius that was holding them and a girl at gun point.

"That's right Dr. Reid." He smiled again. "Well Dr. Reid, since you seem to be the most informed and intelligent of the group, let's make a deal."

"What do you want?" Hotch asked, drawing Johns attention away from Reid.

"Mr. Hotchner, I do believe I was talking to Dr. Reid." He turned to Reid again. "It must be terrible to work with such simple minded people.

"Now, as I mentioned, I wish to make a deal. If one of you wishes to volunteer to be killed then I will let this girl go."

"What type of stupid deal is that?" Morgan shouted.  
>"Kill me." Reid stepped forward. Everyone looked at him in surprise. Even the gunman stopped gazing at Morgan to look at the skinny man advancing towards him.<p>

"Reid! Don't!" Morgan shouted.

"But Dr. Reid. Out of everyone here, you have the most to live for. You have knowledge and that more than anything these idiots have!"

"That's why I want you to kill me," Reid ignored the gasps that followed. "I would have done it myself but that is entirely too easy and they wouldn't learn anything." He motioned to the rest of the group. "Let the girl go and shoot me. You will get exactly what you need if that happens."

"What exactly does he need?" Hotch asked Reid. Reid ignored him.

"You are just like me, John. We both want to teach. You said so yourself. Aprill sixteenth 2005 you had a lecture that I went to. "It is a man's desire, especially an incredibly intelligent man, to teach all that he knows" John smiled and nodded.

"That's incredibly true Dr. Reid. I knew I would find a kindred spirit in you. So tell me, have you taught anything to these fools?"

"I have. Though it is incredibly frustrating. You know what I mean don't you?" Reid said to the man, ignoring the looks he was getting from everyone. "They all think the same thing about guys like us. They all try to put us down so they can feel better. Even the people who call me their family, say that I'm their younger brother, still do the same thing. They underestimate us!" Reids voice rose during his little speech, ending with a growl that made everyone look worried.

"Reid," Morgan said quietly. "that's not true." Reid spun around quickly, turning his back on the gun to face Morgan angrily.

"Oh no? You would think that wouldn't you? How many times have you called me pretty boy and offered to help me get a girl, hmm? That wasn't because you were being nice! That is your way of proving that you are better than me. You are saying that while you may not be as smart as I am, at least you can get laid. That's why you call me pretty, to soothe your own damn insecurities!" Reid was yelling by the end, showing anger that no one had seen. Anger that had obviously been festering for a long while.

"I know more about you than you do Morgan! I know that you don't even sleep with half the women you claim to. More often than not you leave with your arm empty. Even when you do bring a woman home, you let them pass out on the bed and fall asleep on the couch. Yet here I am, the one you think has never slept with anyone. I lost my virginity at sixteen and I have slept with over a hundred others since then." There was a shocked silence.

"Quite a speech Reid," John said quietly.

"That's not even the half of it." Reid said, his voice taking an eerie calm. "I also always have Hotch on my back who thinks he can replace my father. I don't need a father. You are supposed to learn from your father and I had learned all of that before the man left my life. Not to mention, I wouldn't want a father figure that's a borderline alcoholic with abandonment issues. Then Gideon wants to try and teach me everything he knows. I know far more than he does and he will never realize that there are people that are better than him."

Everyone was looking at Reid, no one wanted to speak a word. Never had their genius spoken so harshly or angrily. John looked at Dr. Reid quizzically. In the silence everyone heard his 'ah-ha' and turned to the man.

"So that's why you took this job. I finally get it."

"What do you mean?" Gideon spoke for the first time. The man moved his gun from the girls head, who was now so frightened she had become nothing but dead weight.

"Why would a man who was one of the smartest in the world come here to work? He could have gone into any field of science or math and become the best. Win awards and become nationally recognized. Had you ever wondered why all that potential came to the FBI to just find criminals?" There was another pregnant pause as the people were once again prodded into silence.

"Many people with certain disorders that would cause them to become the killers you catch have an above average intelligence," John continued on. "The only reason Dr. Reid entered your team was the ability to track down and meet some of the people who were just as smart as him." Heads whipped to where Reid stood. His arms had crossed over his chest and he made no move to prove the man wrong. Then Reid began to laugh.

"You know, I don't even need to do this for the money. I'm already a millionaire!" He looked up at the rest of his team. "When I was in Vegas I would hop from casino to casino every night. With the ability to count cards I would make tens of thousands of dollars each night. Always done in a way that I was never black listed or even noticed. By the time I was seventeen I have nearly a hundred million on five different back accounts and I never had to work again.

"The only reason I am here is to meet the people who I want to meet and to teach these people who call them my friends what they need to learn."

"So then why," John said quietly. "Do you will want to die?"

"Because with them all knowing this, there is no way for me to teach them anymore. I know my students and they will no longer learn from me." He said simply. He took a step towards the man. John released the girl from his clutches. Screaming she ran away from him, to be safely caught in the arms of JJ. He motioned for Reid to step forward, and his silent direction were followed.

"I will kill you Dr. Reid, as you wish. Though first you need to finish what you started. I seems there were three members of the team that you left out. Why don't you tell them the truth?"

"That's simple." Reid said with a sigh. "JJ tries to act superior to me by pretending that she loves me like a son. Nicknames and hugs and all the other stuff she does is a way prove that she will never think of me as anything other than the generation below her.

"Prentiss acts as though she can do so much better than me. She tries to make it seem as if she was so out of my league, that she will never have to stoop down to my level," When he spoke his voice got a little more bite to it and everyone saw Prentiss grimace at the pure anger. "She thinks she can do so much better, when she really couldn't. She acts that way to make up for the fact that she is crude, homely and anti-social."

"And miss Garcia?" John asked. He motioned to the balcony of the room where Garcia had stepped out of her office and was watching with her hands over her mouth in horror.

"There isn't much to say about her. She is just a insecure little girl who is trying desperately to become someone or something. Eventually she will realize that she is nothing and it will result in either depression or suicide." There was a loud crash as a coffee mug was knocked off the table and smashed on the floor.

"What the hell Reid? How could you say stuff like that?" Morgan shouted. Reid looked at him with a blank face.

"I can say it because it is true." He turned to John quietly. He gripped John's hand and directed the muzzle of the gun to his temple. "I may want to die, but I don't want it to be painful."

There was a sharp intake of breathe from the crowd as he made his statement. Morgan and Hotch looked in horror as they stared at the scene before them. JJ started to bawl and was crying into Prentiss's shoulder, neither ready to watch the youngest member of their team die. Suddenly from the corner of the group came a chuckle. Gideon was laughing at the scene, causing everybody to look at him, except Reid.

"Come on then," He said through his laughter. "Just do it already." Everyone looked at him in disgust and horror.

BANG.

They swung their heads back to the two men. Reid stood with a blank look on his face as the gun in his fingers slipped to the floor. It landed with a muted thud as it splashed into the puddle of John Aberson's blood. Reid looked up from the still body.

"You would think that a genius would recognize a trick when he saw one.

mOOm

Well there it is. Just a one chapter little dialogue between Reid and a killer. Trick ending isn't it? Did anyone just want to punch Gideon when he said it? Any way, please review it! I want to be able to boast that people like my writing but if you review I can't prove I'm right. Anyway, I'll leave you with a joke to brighten your day.

What did Batman say to Robin before getting into the Batmobile?

"Get in." Ba-dum tss!


End file.
